The Hidden Act
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: Revy and Rock have a mission. Not related to the Lagoon Company directly, but a side mission. It all started as an act but could it turn into something more?


I sat in my room and read a magazine about Vampires and sipped my beer. "REVY!" I heard Rock shout, and footsteps pounded toward my room, stop at the steel door, which was wrenched open. In seconds my gun was pointed at him. "What happened to privacy dip-shit?" I growl, stomping over to him. "Sorry. Look Revy we've got a situation. I only just found out. Come on!" he exclaims, grabbing my hand and yanking me to the brig, where we held prisoners that had affiliation with our jobs. "Rock I swear if you don't let go of me right now you will be dead faster than the speed of the torpedo launcher." I snarl, shoving him off. "Hey! That wasn't nice!" I heard a young boy's voice say unhappily. I turned to see the brat we had met, the one with the killer maid. Garcia Lovelace and Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros. "What is this little brat doing here?! Rock you better explain before I kill him and his fucking maid!" I shouted, pointing the gun at both of them. "Revy listen to me. They need our help. Revy we need to help them. I know Roberta tried to kill us but Garcia is just a kid. If you had a kid you would raise them to be the best shooter. This young boy needs our help to avenge his father's death. Revy please." he begged. I glared but lowered the gun. "No way in hell. This kid is on his own. Him and his killer maid need to hit the docks." I walked out of the room and made my way down the hall. As I walked I thought about what Rock had said. How that kid needed to avenge his father's death. My father was a bastard. He didn't care when I had gotten raped. I had to remember that only three things mattered in this world: Money, Power and Guns. "Hey Two Hands!" Roberta yelled, not loud enough for everyone to hear but I could hear clearly. I snapped around and glared as she walked over to me. "Revy we both grew up in the same atmosphere and our childhoods were shattering. I found something that you have not. Its worth a lot more than money. I know your going to think its sappy but its something you need. Inside of you is much pain. You may not ever heal from your past or forget it. I have been talking with Eda at the Rip-Off Church. She said every time she flirted with Rock that you got jealous. Or protective at least. That shows you care a lot about him. Do you perhaps care for him in a brotherly way? It also might be that your attached to him in such a way that you have never known and keep denying it because you can't identify the feeling. I can tell you the feeling if you wish." she spoke softly but wisely. I scowled but allowed her to answer my unasked question. "The feeling is love." she said, searching my face for a reaction. I was stunned for a minute but then shook my head vigorously. "Love? Love is stupid and pointless. What good is it?" I said narrow-mindedly. She bowed her head and began to slowly trudge back, stopping only once and almost whispering her last response. "It could bring you a sense of peace. Every woman needs love. Every woman needs to feel cared for. To be told how special and wanted they are. How beautiful and amazing they are. Even you. Rock just might be that boy." I was left with those thoughts swarming my head as I made my way to my bunk room.

"How can you even love a woman like her?" Garcia Lovelace look at me with his blue eyes, the question asked with disgust. "Eh? I never said anything about love." I answer the young boy whose eyes look at me with irritation. "It's so obvious the way you guys always end up being together. I mean seriously, how stupid do you think I am?" Garcia asks me, his face pulled in a frown. There was no way in hell that there could be something like love between me and Revy. I'm Rock. And we are talking about Revy over here. Two hands. The most fearsome being on earth. I want to live for another day thank you. Yet, there's some truth behind his words, we are always together and I am still among the living. But love? That's going a little bit over board. "Are you not going to answer my master?" Roberta's voice echoes through my ears. "Yeah of course I... I was just... thinking, uhm we are really just colleagues. You know?" I answer quickly and awkwardly. When did she even walk in? "You sure? I think Revy would be quite disappointed with that answer, don't you think? " Roberta asks emotionless. "I can't see why she would be?" I answer doubtfully. Roberta only looks at me. Just staring at me. "What do you want me to tell you? " I ask finally since I started to feel Roberta's stare creeping down my spine. What is it with this scary women? "Oh I don't know maybe that you and Revy have feelings for each other and should just get the truth out there?" Roberta asks sarcastically. I look at Roberta and Garcia, then I excused myself. There is no way that I am going to confess- wait did I just think confess- no I mean not going to say that I have feelings for her, she's Revy for heaven's sakes, and even if I did... Do I have feelings for her? Revy?What just happened? Somehow I think I might like her more than I thought. I think I am going to die, very soon.

I sat down in a chair, watching the killer maid and her spoiled master. "Why did I have to get stuck fucking babysitting this little shit?" I grumble, banging my head back against the wall. "I would greatly appreciate if you did not call my master that." Roberta says with annoyance. "Shut the hell up you killer maid. No asked for your shitty opinion." I snarl. She looked at me from behind her tinted glasses and her lips curled into a sad smile. "Do you miss him when he's not here?" she asked gently. "Who the hell are you talking about you crazy maid?" I scoff, eyeing her with a cold stare. "Rock of course. Who else would you care so deeply about?" Roberta answers. "Let me make this clear to you, bitch. Rock is a friend and nothing more. He's also an idiot. But if you hit on him, I'll beat the shit outta you, stick your glasses up your ass, AND toss you and the brat overboard. Got it?" I threaten, inches away from her face."Roberta why does she like him? He's so nice and she's so mean." Garcia questioned childishly. Roberta smiled at the young boy kindly and bent down, explaining as best she could. "Are you asking me to explain love in general young master? Or are you asking me to explain _THEIR_ love? Think carefully now, before you answer." Roberta questioned him specifically, phrasing her words in a detailed way. Garcia thought quietly for a few minutes, before responding to his guardian. "Their love. I know love. Love was my father and you. That tattoo lady doesn't deserve love." Garcia responded. I glared at the boy and pointed my cutlass at him. "Yes she does young master. Everyone deserves love. Even those who no longer believe in it. Even those who never had it. Their love is different. It's true love. She and him fight and yell but it shows how close they are and how much they care for the other. Deep down inside she is very attached to him. She does love him whether she knows it or not. She just does not know how. She has never known love. She did not know such a thing existed. He is her chance to show her what it is. You are lucky young master. That you have known such love. Not many people in this place have." Roberta explained. Garcia scowled and folded his arms. "I still don't think she does." he said stubbornly, causing Roberta to sigh in exasperation. "But if they love each other so much why haven't they kissed yet?" he continued to persist. "Why don't you ask her?" Roberta suggested. I was about to shoot both of them when Rock walked in and sighed. "Revy. You can't go around shooting people just because you don't like what they're saying." Rock opened a beer and handed one to me. I took a sip and leaned back against the wall. "So Rock. My master would like to know when you and Revy kissed. Or why you haven't yet." Roberta spoke the question Garcia refused to ask, or was too afraid to. Rock spit out his beer and I choked on mine. "HE'S OUT OF HIS GODDAMN FUCKING MIND!" I shout, glaring at the child and getting ready to shoot the boy. "Revy! Revy knock it off! Revy!" Rock yelled urgently, pulling me back by my underarms, and when that didn't work he pulled me back by my hips. I couldn't deny that I felt something. No, not his dick. Not yet. More like a fire igniting in my blood, or my soul. Jesus Christ Revy. Now you sound like a philosopher. Fucking great. Rock dragged me to the control room and I stomped my foot against the metal wall near the ladder, muttering under my breath. "Bad day Revy?" Dutch sighed, sipping his beer. "Shut the fuck up." I snap, glaring evilly at him. Dutch snorted and Rock handed me a new cigarette. I nodded a gruff thanks and leaned in for him to light it. He lit his and used his to light mine. We were inches apart and as the ends touched, they sort of sparked. Like a little light between the two of us.


End file.
